


Not in the Mood

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba runs into Jounouchi while the latter is skipping class. Unfortunately no one warned him that messing with former gang members when they're in a bad move is generally a Really Dumb Plan. Not only that, but Kaiba isn't sure whether he likes the consequences or not!<br/>Contains domination kink and will be very adult in later installments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the Mood

“Back off, Kaiba. I’m not in the mood to put up with you today.” Jou flicks the cigarette hanging loosely from his fingers, sending ashes trailing down onto Kaiba’s designer leather shoes. The empty crumpled pack the cigarette had come from had been tossed carelessly by their feet, along with the trash accumulated from many a delinquent skipping school to hang out in the narrow alleyway. The air smells like stale smoke and tobacco, tinged with a myriad of equally unpleasant odors that Kaiba refused to even guess at the nature of.

“And since when are you in a position to give orders?” The smirk on Kaiba’s face along with the casual lilt of mocking in his tone causes chocolate eyes to narrow dangerously. Taking a long, languid drag, before exhaling acrid smoke into the brunette’s face, Jou crushes the butt of the cigarette against the bricks and tosses it onto the pavement.

Rolling up sleeves, Jou smiles coldly at the teen he had so desperately wanted to consider him a rival at one point,

“I’ll give you orders when I damn well please, Kaiba. And you’ll take it like a little bitch, whether you like it or not.” Running a hand roughly through his bangs, so they fall a little more naturally, the blonde steps forward and practically purrs,

“Because right now? Right now you aren’t some big CEO in his nice big office. Right now, you’re a high school brat with no self-preservation instinct, trying to pick a fight with someone who would very much like to break his kneecaps.”

The CEO bristles, hands clenching white-knuckled at his sides, and takes a step forward to match the other teen’s,

“What, and you think you could take me? If your fighting is anywhere as mediocre as your dueling, your back will hit the ground before you have a chance to throw a punch.”

The fist connecting with his stomach was not expected.

“Gggk!” Doubling over as he stumbles back, Kaiba fights to keep his lunch down as his vision goes spotty for a moment.

Looking down with a lazily smug smile, Jou slides his fists into his pant pockets, rocking lightly on his heels in case the other teen retaliates,

“Sorry, Kaiba. I couldn’t hear you over the sound of your dignity dying. What was that you were saying?” With a quick slide of his feet, Jou dodges around Kaiba’s lunging fist, “You really should stop while you’re behind, Kaiba.”

“I am going to break you for this.” Kaiba growls out. His second punch misses and Jou uses his momentum to grab the other boy’s wrist and yank him off balance, knee coming up sharply into his stomach over where he had punched before.

The choked cry of pain makes him feel better, he decides, as he releases the man’s wrist and let’s Kaiba’s body hit the ground.

Kneeling down, he yanks brown hair back until Kaiba’s eyes are looking into his own from the dirty pavement, those blue eyes filled with silent rage and the promise of malicious violence in the near future.

It’s the most erotic thing Jounouchi has seen in ages, dirty mags aside.

“No, you are going to stay down there until I say otherwise, and if you’re real nice then maybe I’ll let you lick my boots and go without beating you any more.”

Kaiba sneers but with the way Jounouchi had dropped him his arms are too tangled in his uniform jacket to retaliate, instead spitting out acidly,

“Fuck you, you proletariat mongrel.”

And a slow, almost cruel smile curves Jou’s lips.

“From the look of your pants, I’d say you’d like that.” Spotting the way the already pale teen blanches, Jou knows he hit a nerve, “Or maybe, Kaiba,”

Yanking on his hair a second time, eliciting a little grunt of discomfort, but more importantly a flush of arousal. Gone so quickly he might have missed it if he hadn’t been watching so quickly.

“Maybe, you want someone to fuck you.”

The brunette goes deathly silent, but Jounouchi can be patient, especially when that look of pained humiliation is mixed so fetchingly with arousal on the bastard’s face. He supposed he could always experiment just this once, despite Kaiba being decidedly male. After all, Kaiba is the one with a hard-on from being thrown to the pavement.

A whisper, spotting the movement of lips but unable to make out the words, Jounouchi decides to take it a bit further and demands cockily,

“Louder.”

Too softly once again, but he knows what the words are this time.

“Louder, you filthy bastard. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“YES, dammit! Yes, I want to be fucked, what more do you want from me?!” The deep red hue stretches all the way to the tips of his ears, and his breath comes in shaky pants, mortification seeping into ever fiber of his being.

“I want you to call me master.”

Kaiba falls silent again in shock, eyes filling with rage that battles furiously against a desperate and helpless lust. And still, Jounouchi stays kneeling with a patiently superior expression, content in the thrill of adrenaline still coursing through him from the fight and the sheer power trip of having one of the most important men in the world begging in a dirty alleyway for him.

“…And if I do?”

“Then I’ll come to your house tonight and you’ll have to prove you want it badly enough. And if you do, I’ll make you beg like the little bitch you are.” Dark eyes watch carefully as the prone body shudders with barely restrained need just from the words and tone, the way soft lips part so a hint of pink can dart out to wet them and he knows Kaiba wants it. Releasing his hair, Jounouchi stands properly and takes a step back towards the wall, leaning against it languidly,

“So what do you say, Kaiba? Am I going to be making a house call tonight?”

The other teen’s hands tremble as he pushes himself up, dusting off his clothes of the debris and wrinkling his nose at the stains on his uniform pants. Jou holds his breath for a long stretch as the CEO composes himself.

Then Kaiba turns and slips a keycard into his hand, lips brushing by Jou’s ear,

“The gate will open after 9:00,” And a hand snakes down rubbing at the blonde’s hip teasingly,

“Master.”


End file.
